Prince—ss Gryffindor
by afuroz
Summary: Kejantanan Harry diragukan oleh si monster sialan Draco Malfoy. Oh, yang benar saja! Lama-lama Harry bisa sinting sekolah di Hogwarts. Drarry. Slash. Pointless. OOC. AU. Very slow update. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Mad New School

Title: Prince—ss Gryffindor

Rating: T

Length: Chapter

Pairing: DMHP/Drarry (probably _harem_!Harry)

Warning: BxB, **OOC overload**, plotbunny, timeskips, gaje, etc

Headnote: Ceritanya Hogwarts itu sekolah asrama khusus cowok ya.

A/N: Ah iya, Hello! Sebelumnya makasih udah mau sempet baca fic ini, well, ini ff Drarry saya yang pertama dan... taraaaaaa hasilnya super gaje, abal, garing, flat, amateur, etc xD setelah sekian lama jadi Drarry shipper baru kesampean buat ff *dor. Nah, karena ini perdana, criticism is allow but please no flame, okay? HAPPY READING and RnR please

Xoxoxo

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Prince—ss Gryffindor by codetreasure

Xoxoxo

Prince—ss Gryffindor Chapter 1: Mad New School

Harry James Potter.

Anak lelaki bertubuh mungil dan wajah tampan yang kelihatannya agak kuno karena kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung kecil mancungnya membuat nyaris semua orang yang dilewatinya menatap aneh Harry. Ya, mereka—yang menatap Harry dengan ekspresi seperti orang dungu—heran; di abad dua puluh ini masih ada remaja yang menggunakan kacamata bulat. _Najis norak_, pikir mereka. Tapi, Harry tak pedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang dilewatinya yang seakan bicara 'Siapa sih bocah ini? Aneh!'.

"Tuan Potter?" Suara Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah di sekolah baru Harry, Hogwarts, memecah kegaduhan di koridor—yang mendominasi kegaduhan itu adalah murid-murid yang membicarakan si-anak-baru-culun (Harry). Sebagian mereka langsung menatap ke arah Prof. Dumbledore—dan tentu saja ke arah Harry juga. Tetapi, ada pula yang masa bodoh dengan kehadiran anak lelaki berkacamata bulat dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu.

"Hello, Professor." Harry (jelas) terlihat canggung ketika pria usia lanjut yang mengenakan jubah (sangat) panjang berwarna ungu itu menghampiri dan menepuk pelan bahunya. Harry tersenyum begitu manis pada Kakek tua itu, meski di balik senyum manisnya, Harry _nervous_.

"Ayah baptismu sudah ada di ruanganku. Ayo ke sana." Suara Dumbledore terdengar hangat, membuat bocah itu tidak begitu gerogi seperti tadi. Prof. Dumbledore mengajak Harry kembali berjalan ke arah yang akan di tujunya—ke ruang kepala sekolah—sambil merangkul bocah itu.

"Professor?" Kata Harry sembari mendongak—berusaha—melihat wajah Dumbledore. Namun, sayangnya, Harry hanya melihat rambut-rambut perak yang terurai dari dagu hingga perut gendut Professor-nya itu.

"Kenapa, Nak?" Tanyanya santai. Kemudian pria berbadan besar itu berhenti berjalan—yang juga membuat Harry berhenti. "Ah, iya, aku lupa," Katanya sambil membelai jenggotnya. "Murid-muridku, perkenalkan, ini Harry Potter. Berikan sambutan hangat untuknya. Dan, ah, ini penting. Tuan Potter adalah pengendara sapu terbang terbaik seumurannya. Jadi, bagi asrama mana pun, segera _booking_ Potter. Dia _seeker_ hebat bagi team Quidditch kalian." Soraknya bahagia yang disambut hangat oleh murid-muridnya-ikut bersorak. Sementara Harry cemberut karena Profesor gemuk itu seperti mengobral dirinya macam barang yang siap dijual—_ayo cepat sebelum kehabisan_. Rasanya Harry ingin menempelkan striker 's_old out' _di jidatnya.

'_Booking_? Memangnya aku apa!'

.

.

.

"Harry, jangan nakal selama di sini, ya." Sirius Black, pria setengah baya berambut gondorong yang juga kumisnya ikut gondrong, mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Harry cemberut. "Ah iya, Professor. Kalau Harry nakal, Anda boleh mengirimnya ke hutan terlarang."

"Aku yakin Harry anak baik, tidak senakal kau dan James—ayahnya. Hahaha!" Celetuk Professor gemuk bernama Dumbledore itu, sukses membuat semburat merah tak nampak di wajah Sirius. Sementara terlihat seringai tajam di wajah Harry. _**Dengar-itu-Sirius.**_

"Ah, itu 'kan masa lalu. Sirius sekarang tidak senakal dulu. Hahaha!" Balas Sirius tertawa yang juga membuat Dumbledore tertawa. Melihat kelakuan kedua pria dewasa itu, Harry mendengus membuat poninya terbang. Harry bersumpah dalam hatinya hal yang dibicarakan Sirius sama sekali **_tidak_ **lucu.

"Tidak nakal? Benar begitu, Harry?" Pertanyaan Dumbledore berhasil membuat Harry yang tengah melamun terlonjak kaget. Sepasang zamrud itu menatap Dumbledore bingung. Sementara tawa Sirius memelan, semakin memelan, sambil mencubit kecil paha anak baptisnya.

"Aw!"

"Harry?"

"Err—ya. Sirius tidak nakal. Dia ayah yang baik. Hehe."

Rasanya Harry ingin membakar kumis yang bertengger di atas bibir ayah baptisnya—memaksa Harry berbohong. Baik, katanya? Ya, memang Sirius baik sekali, layaknya ayah kandung yang merawatnya. Tapi, Harry pernah jengkel ketika Sirius sengaja merubah dirinya menjadi _Grim_ di depan teman-temannya. Katanya sih itu hal yang lucu. Alhasil, Harry jadi bahan olokan dan—ya, dia tidak punya teman. Sama sekali.

"Oh, begitu? Ah, iya, kamar Harry sedang disiapkan. Jadi, hari ini Harry masuk kelas barunya dulu—baru asramanya."

"Ah, terimakasih. Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang, ya, Prof. Lain kali aku kemari lagi." Kata Sirius sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dumbledore juga bangkit dari duduknya, memeluk sekejap murid lamanya. "Titip Harry."

"Ya, sering-seringlah kemari. Oh, iya, masalah Harry kami jamin bakal baik-baik saja."

"Aku pamit, Prof. Terimakasih lagi." Sirius menjabat tangan keriput Dumbledore, "Ayo Harry, antar aku ke gerbang."

.

.

.

"Dah, Harry!" Teriak Sirius dari kejauhan, melambaikan tangannya. Harry bisa melihat kumis—eh, bibirnya—Sirius tersenyum.

"_Farewell_, Sirius. Aku akan kabur dan pulang jika tidak betah di sini." Harry balas teriak ketika Sirius semakin terlihat mengecil.

"Jangan!" Senyum hangatnya memudar. Sirius tampak galak mendengar bocah lelaki itu berniat kabur. "Jaga diri, Harry!" Senyumnya kembali terlihat—karena jauh, Harry hampir tidak melihat ada senyuman.

"_Bye_, Sirius." Ucapnya sedih ketika ayah baptisnya itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Harry menekukan wajahnya—sedih. Ia kembali menuju gedung Hogwarts dengan langkah gontai. Pandangannya tetap melihat langkah kakinya yang menapaki tanah berlapis kerikil. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika ia terpentok sesuatu. Harry mendongak, melihat apa yang membuatnya terpentok dan kacamatanya nyaris lepas.

"Hello, Potter!" Sapa lelaki tinggi—bahkan Harry saja setara dengan dadanya—berwajah putih, rambut cokelat agak berantakan, dan bibirnya merah. Tampan. _Sangat_, bahkan. Sampai Harry meneguk salivanya karena merasa ketampanannya jauh di bawahnya—jelas, Harry lebih pantas dikatakan manis daripada tampan.

"Hei." Sapanya balik, agak canggung. Namun, Harry merasa sedikit sakit hati ketika lelaki jangkung itu menunduk melihatnya, sedangkan ia menengadah yang membuat lehernya pegal. Tapi, bagaimana pun, Harry menyadari itu bukan suatu sindiran. Hanya kenyataan.

"Cedric Diggory." Lelaki sangat tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Ketua team Quidditch asrama Hufflepuff." Lanjutnya, tersenyum begitu manis. Harry menerima uluran tangannya.

"Harry Potter."

"Nah, kau boleh memanggilku Cedirc. Yah, meski aku seniormu, sih. Tapi ..., tak apalah. Sekarang 'kan kau resmi jadi anggota team Quidditch Huffl—"

_BRAK_!

"Jangan mau, Potter! Warna kuning tak seharusnya melayang di udara, 'kan?!"

Harry melongo. Bahkan dia belum menyadari bahwa bahunya memar-karena benturan tiba-tiba si lelaki berambut rapi yang keningnya agak menonjol ke depan dan ia menggunakan seragam berdasi biru. Lelaki yang satu ini _jauh_ dari Diggory—tidak tampan.

"Masuk ke Ravenclaw. Kau pasti jadi anak cerdas di sana."

"Tidak. Potter sudah jadi miliku—maksudku, team Quidditch Hufflepuff. Iya 'kan, Potter?" Tanya Diggory sambil tersenyum persis _archangel_, sukses membuat Harry iri setinggi Madam Olympe Maxime-_aku juga mau tampan seperti diaaa_!

Sementara, si lelaki yang mengaku siswa Ravenclaw itu mendelik jijik pada Diggory. Ia tampak kesal, namun melihat wajah manis Harry, lelaki berambut cokelat klimis itu tersenyum.

"Roger Davies." Katanya, menggengam tangan Harry paksa. "Ravenclaw butuh kau, Potter. Apapun yang kau mau, kami penuhi."

Diggory menatap Harry tajam ketika Davies menggenggam tangan Harry erat. Lelaki berkacamata kuno itu mencoba melepaskan si lelaki berambut klimis itu.

"Aku ketua timnya. Pasti kita menang. Masuklah Ravenclaw, Potter."

"Hufflepuff. Masuk Hufflepuff. Hidupmu jauh lebih bahagia di sana. Apalagi _seeker_ Ravenclaw ada yang suka padaku, jadi mudah memenangkannya."

_Hubungannya?_ Pikir Harry, menatap dua orang lebih tinggi darinya itu bingung. Sejujurnya, Harry tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kedua orang ini bicarakan. Quidditch. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Ada yang mau menjelaskan? Seandainya Harry ada keberanian bertanya hal itu.

"Potter, tentukan sekarang!" Bentak Diggory dan Davies serempak. Harry semakin bingung.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku memilih ..." Kata Harry sok misterius, menatap si tampan dan si Davies itu. "... LARI!" Teriaknya, membuat anak-anak Hufflepuff maupun Ravenclaw yang berada di sana kaget. Mereka baru menyadari lelaki bermata hijau itu berlari sangat cepat menghindari mereka. Diggory dan temannya, Davies dan gengnya, segera menyusul Harry—berlari.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlari—mencoba sembunyi, tapi hantu di setiap asrama comel—akhirnya Harry menyerah—berhenti berlari. Anak lelaki dengan rambut berantakannya itu duduk di rerumputan, beberapa meter dari rumah Hagrid, si raksasa pemegang kunci dan penjanga bintang liar di Hogwarts.

"Hei." Seseorang, entah itu siapa, membuatnya semakin lemas. Harry tidak ingin digiring sana-sini lagi. Sudah terlalu capek untuk berlari.

"Kau mau memaksaku masuk mana? Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw?" Tanya Harry dingin—lelah—tanpa melihat seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu masuk kedua asrama itu, bahkan aku sendiri bukan dari kedua asrama itu." Jawabnya.

Harry diam. Merasa keringat di keningnya mengucur lebih deras. Ia membalik dan mendapati anak lelaki seumurannya dengan rambut merah menyala dan pipi bintik-bintik.

"Huh?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasley." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tetapi, Harry masih tidak menerima uluran tangan itu—bingung. "Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah tau namamu, kok. Harry James Potter, 'kan? Banyak yang tiba-tiba jadi _fanboy-_mu! Haha."

Harry semakin bingung. Ia menatap si rambut merah itu.

"_Fanboy_?"

"Lupakan."

"Oh, iya, kau asrama mana, Weasley?"

"Panggil aku Ron. Aku di Gryff—"

"POTTER!" Teriakan entah dari mana membuat Ron menghentikan kalimatnya. Bahkan meski bukan namanya yang dipanggil, Ron menoleh ke sumber suara. Begitupun Harry.

Sepasang mata biru dan hijau itu membulat sempurna ketika mereka melihat sekumpulan makhkuk berwarna hijau—err, berseragam hijau—yang dipimpin seseorang berwajah seram, antagonis, gigi agak maju, dan kulit gelap. Mereka melotot ke arah Ron dan Harry—sebenarnya ke Harry saja, mereka tidak begitu menganggap si rambut merah di sebelahnya—lalu menghampirinya, menarik jubah Harry.

Harry agak ketakutan ketika ia dicengkram seseorang bergigi maju itu dan beberapa detik kemudian anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw juga berada di sini. Semua pasang mata menatap Harry, seolah-olah Harry adalah babi hutan yang tertangkap dan siap disantap.

_Ada apa ini?_

"Hei, Marcus Flint Jelek, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Potter. Dia milikku—milik kami, maksudku." Harry mendengar suara Diggory yang geram atas si laki-laki jontor bernama Marcus Flint yang kini masih menarik jubahnya. Harry kagum pada Diggory yang mencoba menolongnya—tapi _tidak_ menolong, sebenarnya.

"Huh? Kau masuk Hufflepuff, Potter?" Tanya Flint, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry yang membuat lelaki berkacamata itu semakin mundur. Harry menggeleng.

"Potter tidak memilih Hufflepuff, kawan. Dia memilih Ravenclaw!" Roger Davies, celtuk tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh anak Ravenclaw bersorak bergembira, sementara semua pasang mata—kecuali anak-anak Ravenclaw—menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin—jijik. Secara perlahan teriakan (hampir) kemenangan Ravenclaw perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya Davies cs diam, kembali menatap Harry.

"Ravenclaw, Potter?"

Harry menggeleng.

"YEAH! POTTER MILIK SLYTHERIN!" Flint mendeklarasikan bahwa Potter milik asramanya. Sementara Harry terasa tersedot _blackhole_ karena sekolah barunya yang konyol. Baru beberapa jam menjadi murid Hogwarts, sudah membuat beberapa _neuron_-nya mati—mungkin Harry bakal gila.

"Kautahu, Potter? Slytherin adalah asrama terhebat di sini. Apalagi kau gabung dengan team Quidditch kami. Pasti kau akan sangat terkenal di seluruh Inggris."

_Terkenal seluruh inggris? Menarik._

Harry masih diam dalam cengkraman Flint.

"Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw tidak level untukmu. Mereka semua orang dungu."

Mendengar Flint bicara seenak jidat, Diggory cs dan Davies cs mengacungkan tongkat mereka masing-masing-siap untuk merapalkan salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan pada ketua team Quidditch Syltherin. Merasa takut, Flint tersenyum lebar, melepaskan Harry.

"Potter, kau memilih Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, atau Slytherin?" Tanya Flint seram membuat Harry menjauhkan beberapa senti badannya dari si Flint itu.

"GRYFFI—" Teriak Ron kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Namun, Digorry, Davies, dan Flint merapalkan mantra yang sama pada si rambut merah.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Ron kemudian kaku; macam manekin hidup.

Semua mata kembali memandang Harry Potter.

"Potter?"

"Aku pilih Sl—"

"SLYTHERIN TIDAK BUTUH POTTER!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat semua pasang mata mengarah kepada pemilik suara itu. Lelaki berwajah tajam, pucat, rambut pirang, dan mata kelabu tajam berjalan cepat menuju Harry yang melongo tolol melihat makluk pirang yang tak dikenal tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Dia—si pirang—menerobos bahkan mendorong siapa pun yang menghalanginya, termasuk Flint—seniornya juga ketua team Quidditch.

"_How dare you_, Potter!" Sentak si pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry yang sialnya Harry terpentok batu besar yang ada di belakangnya. Kini sepasang _chrome_ dan _emerald_ itu saling bertemu, saling mencoba menatap satu sama lain. Bahkan keduanya tidak sadar kalau jaraknya sangat dekat. Sangat. Hidung si pirang dan hidung Harry hampir bersentuhan dan nafas mereka saling beradu. Semua orang yang berada di sana diam seperti kena mantra Petrificus. Jantung Harry mulai berdegup tidak normal.

"KAU—" Si pirang masih menatap Potter lekat, menyentuh wajah lembut Harry. "—ga-gadis."

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Harry, bahkan merahnya lebih dari apel—siapa saja tergoda untuk menggigitnya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna. _Apa maksud lelaki kampret ini?_

Suasana canggung tadi jadi meleleh ketika si pirang mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol. Goyle dan Crabbe, kedua makhluk gendut—sahabat si pirang—menarik jubahnya, menjauhkannya dari Harry. Harry merasa kehabisan nafas ketika si pirang terlalu dekat dengannya, merasa jatah oksigennya dicuri oleh si pirang itu.

Harry bingung. Harry pusing. Harry ...

"Kau _sinting_, Malfoy!" Teriak Ron yang sudah terlepas dari mantra yang membuatnya kaku. Sementara si pirang yang disebut Malfoy oleh si rambut merah itu terlihat seperti kesetanan—kejang-kejang. Ron yang melihatnya kaget dan Ron memilih diam di tempat. Semua orang di sana juga aneh karena hal aneh yang menimpa si pirang itu.

Dan Harry mematung melihatnya. Bahkan ketika Diggory mengambil kesempatan (ketika semua orang bingung apa yang terjadi pada si pirang), Diggory malah menyentuh wajah Harry yang halus—hei, Harry benci pipinya disentuh laki-laki—Harry malah diam. Sementara si pirang yang disebut Malfoy oleh Ron tadi dibawa ke Hospital Wing. Eh?

.

.

.

Karena kekacauan tadi pagi, kegiatan KBM tidak berjalan lancar. Jadi, Prof. Snape—wakil kepala sekolah Hogwarts—membubarkan segala macam kegiatan belajar dan menyuruh setiap murid masuk asrama masing-masing. Sementara Harry yang merasa amat sangat bersalah malah duduk menyendiri di tempat tadi—dekat rumah Hagrid. Baru saja dua jam setengah jadi murid baru sudah membuat gempar sekolah. Duh.

"Mr. Potter!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Lamunannya buyar. Harry langsung merasa cemas, yakin akan segera didepak dan suruh berkemas untuk pulang. Harry tidak mau membayangkan terlalu jauh bagaimana reaksi Sirius kalau Sirius melihat anak baptisnya ada di depan rumahnya.

"Hei, yang duduk di sana, Potter 'kan?"

Harry tidak mau berbalik kepada pemilik suara baritone itu. Dia belum siap dihukum.

_Tap!_

"Maafkan aku, Sir. Maaf. Siapa pun boleh hukum aku asal jangan su—"

"Ini aku Ron."

Mendengar itu, wajah Harry yang tadi memucat cemas jadi merah karena malu. Harry menoleh dan sepasang _emerald_-nya mendapati anak laki-laki berambut merah tersenyum padanya, membuat murid pindahan itu merasa lega meski sedikit malu. Namun, matanya tidak hanya melihat Ron, melihat juga laki-lagi berbadan tinggi yang sepertinya lebih tua dari mereka beberapa tahun.

"Hello, Potter." Sapanya tersenyum hangat. "Aku Oliver Wood, _leader_ tim Quidditch Gryffindor."

Harry melongo. Jelas, wajahnya seperti orang dungu ketika ia menengadah melihat lelaki lebih tinggi darinya. _Apalagi ini? Quidditch. Gryffindor._ Rasanya saat ini juga anak baptis Mr. Black itu ingin menghantam kepalanya dengan batu.

"Kami anak-anak Gryffindor ...," Katanya dengan senyum semeringah, menatap Harry antusias. Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua siswa Gryffindor berdatangan dan semua pasang mata menatapnya. "... menyambut kedatanganmu sebagai anggota baru Gryffindor. _Welcome_, Potter!" Sorak Wood bahagia yang diikuti suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang berada di sana. Harry melongo dan yakin wajahnya terlihat lebih tolol dari Dudley, sepupunya.

"_Welcome_, Potter!"

"_Welcome_!"

Semua siswa Gryffindor bersorak. Kemudian Wood memberi kode—menepuk tangannya sekali yang membuat semuanya berhenti berteriak maupun tepuk tangan.

"_Well, we're ready to serve you, Prince."_ Kata Wood tersenyum seraya membungkukan badannya, _"And welcome to our castle."_

"Whooooooooooooo!"

Sorak sorai bergembira, bergembira semua!

Ron langsung memeluk Potter erat hingga Harry merasa sesak dan semua Gryffindor pun ikut memeluknya yang membuatnya semakin sesak. Tapi, di tengah kegembiraan itu, datang dua orang yang tadi mengincarnya.

"Kalian curang!" Roger Davies berteriak memecah kegaduhan anak-anak Gryffindor. Karena suaranya yang melengking, semua pasang mata ke arahnya sekarang dan Harry merasa bersyukur atas kedatangan Davies—terlepas dari pelukan anak-anak Gryffindor. "Dan kau Potter, Ravenclaw kecewa!" Lanjutnya _pundung_, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Pottter dan para Gryffindor.

Tersisa hanya lelaki yang luar biasa tampan berjarak beberapa meter dari kerumunan Gryffindor.

"Hello, Potter." Sapanya sedikit kaku. "Kau benar masuk Gryffindor?"

Tangan Ron memaksa kepala Harry mengangguk, meski sebenarnya iz diam. Namun, karena melihat 'anggukan' Harry, lelaki super tampan itu tersenyum kecewa. Cedric kemudian mendekati Harry dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat, ya, Potter. Kau tepat memilih tim hebat seperti Gryffindor. Ah, iya, meskipun kita beda asrama, aku boleh jadi temanmu, 'kan?" Diggory tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata membuat semua orang yang berada di sana gempar.

Harry mematung, merasa dia sudah sinting masuk Hogwarts.

.

.

.

"POTTER, KAU MELUPAKAN SESUATU!"

Harry benci teriakan seperti ini. Teriakan yang terasa memecahkan gendang telinganya dan tentu mengganggu waktu santainya. Harry terpaksa menelan pai apelnya bulat-bulat tanpa mengunyahnya, lalu berbalik ke seseorang yang memarahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Harry polos ketika tiga orang bertampang seram mendekatinya.

_"Mereka geng-nya Draco Malfoy: Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe."_ Bisik Ron horor, membuat Harry berpikir keras 'Siapa Draco Malfoy? Apa hubungannya denganku?'

"Masih sempat bertanya _ADA APA_?! Ikut kami ke Hospital Wing!" Bentak Zabini, menarik Harry paksa dari duduknya, kemudian Crabbe dan Goyle mengiring lelaki ini keluar aula layaknya tawanan yang akan dikirim ke Azkaban.

.

"Draco, kami bawa orangnya. Kau bisa menonjoknya sekarang." Suara Zabini mengalihkan pandangan si pirang yang sedang meneguk air mineral. Draco Malfoy—si pirang—menatap Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe dan ... seseorang-Harry. Sepasang iris kelabunya membulat dan air yang masih ditampung mulutnya keluar sempurna dan cipratan-cipratan kecilnya mengenai Harry.

"Ke-kenapa kalian b-bawa dia ke sini?! Aaaarrrrrggghhhhhh!" Teriak Draco histeris, langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Draco kejang-kejang lagi.

Sementara itu, Harry yang dijaga kanan-kiri oleh Goyle dan Crabbe bingung setengah mati melihat kelakuan si pirang itu. Begitupun ketiga temannya.

"Blaise, kenapa Draco?" Tanya Goyle heran. Zabini mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Draco?" Tanya Zabini hati-hati, mencoba membuka selimut Draco.

"BAWA GADIS ITU PERGI!" Teriaknya dibalik selimut. Saat itu juga kedua mata Harry ingin loncat karena kaget dan merasa terhina ketika si pirang itu mengatainya 'Gadis'. _Sialan_!

Zabini langsung paham maksud sahabatnya itu. Ia membujuk Draco melepas selimutnya. "Draco, dia _laki-laki._" Mendengar itu, Draco sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, ia masih enggan membuka selimutnya.

Tatapan Harry tajam ke arah Zabini, bermaksud minta penjelasan. Zabini mendengus, lalu mendekati Harry.

"Draco punya fobia yang sangat aneh-mungkin bisa disebut trauma. Dia begitu benci seorang gadis dan sekarang dia terlanjur menganggapmu seorang gadis. Jadi, ini semua tanggung jawabmu untuk memulihkan nama baikmu sebagai pejantan bukan gadis."

Harry menelan salivanya.

_Tbc_

* * *

><p>Hueeeeeee gaje ya? Pointless? U.u Maaf semaaf maafnya ya ceritanya begini, I've tried my best. Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini apalagi review hehehe<p>

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Nearly Naked

Prince—ss Gryffindor

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (DMHP)

Warning: **OOC too much**, slash, typo(s), plotbunny (maybe), mild-language, flat, rushed plot, **gaje**, etc...

Headnote: Helloooo! I'm return after disappearing (because of WB) for long enough *avadakedavra*. Sebenernya saya lagi kena krisis kepercayaan diri, makanya agak lama ga apdet hehe #dor. Well, maaf semaaf maafnya nih kalau chapter ini ga 'Exceed Expectation' malah 'Poor' bahkan 'Troll'. So, if you dislike, you'd better back, okay? ;)

xoxoxo

Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling

I only own the storyline

Happee Reading and Feedback please? :)

xoxoxo

Chapter 2: Nearly Naked

Harry _benci_ Sirius. Kalau saja walinya itu tidak melakukan hal konyol—transformasi jadi _Grim_—di hadapan teman-temannya (yang kebetulan sekali bangsa Muggle), mungkin Harry masih berteman dengan orang-orang waras dan yang paling penting tetap bersekolah di Stonewall—bukan Hogwarts (menurut Harry, hampir semua penghuni Hogwarts itu sinting).

"_Kapan kau berhenti melempar buku-buku Neville, _mate_?"_ Suara baritone milik Ron yang terdengar jengkel, membuat Harry menghentikan aktifitasnya—mengacak-acak buku-buku Neville yang tergeletak di lantai Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Sepasang mata hijau itu menatap dengan tatapan tajam si rambut merah yang tengah mengunyah Kacang Banyak Rasa di sofa Ruang Rekreasi.

"Sampai aku kembali waras!"

"_Hell yeah_, kau memang _gila_, Harry!"

"_Absobloodylootely_—sekolah ini buat aku _sinting_! Salah satu muridnya yang sialan—Dra—Malfoy—menganggap aku gadis! Aku laki-laki **_tulen_**, Ron!" Harry geram, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Sementara Ron menyeringai senang—meledek wajah Harry yang sangat frustasi.

"_In case, _aku juga berpikiran sama dengan Malfoy. Hahah—awwhh!" Ron berhenti tertawa, lalu meringis kesakitan ketika terdengar suara 'buk' karena buku Herbologi-nya Neville mencium kepalanya yang berbalut jutaan helai rambut merahnya.

"_Hell,_ Ronald."

"Sori." Ucap Ron enggan, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin benjol akibat kemurkaan Harry. Oke, sejak ini, Ron tahu sifat teman barunya yang manis ini bisa lebih ganas dari makhluk semacam _troll_ kalau sedang marah.

"Asal kau tahu ya, si Malfoy itu Monster Gay!" Celetuk Harry kesal yang sebenarnya dia asal—tidak tahu kalau Malfoy itu gay atau tidak.

Sama seperti halnya mendengar satu tambah satu sama dengan dua dan bukan suatu yang aneh, Ron Weasley tidak kaget mendengarnya yang malah membuat Harry bingung—kenapa Ron bersikap seolah-olah gay adalah normal?

"_HELL_o, Harry, jangan pasang wajah tolol gitu dong, hahaha,"

"Huh?"

"Begini, ya, Harry ..., semua orang di sini tahu kalau Draco Malfoy seorang err ... yah, kau bisa mengerti maksudku dan kebetulan sekali semua orang di sini _tidak_ ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Ah, kautahu 'kan sekolah kita khusus anak laki-laki? Jadi, wajar sekali kalau kebanyakan murid Hogwarts—bukan hanya Malfoy—err ... _slash_."

Harry mendadak diam.

...

...

...

Rasanya saat ini juga Harry ingin mem-_bombarda-maxima_-kan sekolah ini setelah mendengar penjelasan Ron. Untungnya—mungkin sialnya—Harry belum mahir merapalkan mantra tersebut. Yah, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sahabat barunya itu, rasanya Harry sudah benar-benar merasa sinting masuk Hogwarts. _Well,_ Harry sangat yakin kalau dia _heterosexsual—_normal. Laki-laki tulen—menyukai perempuan. Masih menyukai dada ukuran D ke atas-oh, maaf salah fokus. Jadi, kalau begini, Harry akan (terpaksa) bergaul dengan para—gay? _This is better be a bloody fucking joke, _teriak Harry dalam hati.

"Harry?" Suara Ron menyadarkan lamunan Harry.

"J-jadi k-kau juga—gay?" Tanya Harry ngeri. Ron menyeringai melihat ekspresi _roomate-_nya itu yang terlalu lugu atau tolol mungkin ketika bertanya.

"Kalau _i__ya_, kenapa? Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Goda Ron yang sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi lelaki bermata zamrud itu. Harry reflek melemparkan bantal sofa yang berhasil mendarat di hidung panjang Ron.

"Aku _**straight**_, _twit_!"

"O, ya? Nanti juga tertular!" Lagi-lagi Ron menggodanya yang kali ini sukses membuat Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya."Eh, turunkan tongkatmu, _honey._ Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Aku _straight, _kok. Sayangnya, tidak banyak—atau mungkin tidak satupun—cewek yang mau denganku. Jadi, tidak usah takut padaku. Kau aman. " Lanjutnya, kembali memasukan Kacang Segala Rasa-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

Harry lega.

"Eh, err ... _sorry_ ya, Ron."

"Oke." Balas Ron cuek, kemudian melempar satu bungkus Kacang Segala Rasa favoritnya. "Makan, tuh. Siapa tahu kau bakal kembali normal."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menangkap kacang yang diberikan Ron. Dia menatap ngeri bungkusan kacang itu. _Pasti aneh_, pikirnya. Meskipun agak parno_,_ Harry membenarkan Ron—mungkin dengan memakan permen ini dia kembali waras, setidaknya menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ini tidak beracun, 'kan?"

"Kalaupun beracun aku sudah mati daritadi, Harry."

"Serius? Ini rasa apa?"

"_Dunno_. Makan aja, deh!" Ron tidak begitu menghiraukan ekspresi Harry yang kentara sekali ketakutan, malah bersandaran dengan santainya di _recliner_ Ruang Rekreasi. "Ah, iya, bereskan tuh buku-buku Neville!"

Harry tidak mau berpikiran negatif. Yah, namanya juga kacang, pasti rasanya—selain rasa kacang tentunya—macam-macam buah atau caramel dengan _surprise _di tengahnya. Kemudian Harry membuka bungkusan itu dan tanpa pikir apapun lagi _snack_ favorit Ron itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?" Tanya Ron antusias, tersenyum lebar.

Harry tidak menjawab. Namun, wajahnya terlihat menghijau dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ugh, asin!" Keluh Harry, mencoba bertahan dengan rasa kacangnya yang unik. Ia merapikan buku-buku Neville yang tadi dilemparnya secara liar dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"_Chewy_?" Tanya Ron semakin antusias. Harry hanya mengangguk. "Kautahu, Harry? Sepertinya kacang itu rasa upil."

_BRAK_!

Buku-buku yang ada dalam dekapannya melepaskan diri dari tangan Harry yang tampak bergetar. Wajah Harry bukan hanya menghijau, tetapi juga memerah.

"Up—oeeeeekkk!"

Harry tidak sanggup lagi berbicara, malah memuntahkan kacang aneh itu yang sialnya sudah ia diamkan di mulutnya beberapa menit. Sementara si rambut merah malah tertawa hingga terjatuh dari _recliner_, bahkan kedua matanya nyaris menjatuhkan air mata. Demi bulu dada Merlin, ini _tidak_ lucu—dan Harry benci Ron!

.

.

.

Harry berjalan keluar kastil Gryffindor, entah ke mana tujuannya—yang pasti menghindari Ron—sembari berkali-kali menyemprotkan _fresh breath spray_ ke mulutnya. Yah, setidaknya barang ciptaan Muggle yang dibawanya itu membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa menjijikan yang pernah tinggal di mulutnya (Tapi, ugh, sialnya, Harry masih mengingat persis rasa asin itu!).

_DUAK!_

Harry tia-tiba menabrak seseorang berperawakan jangkung, ramping, berambut cokelat, dan bermata biru merkuri itu—oh, Diggory. Pembuluh darah di wajahnya membengkak ketika mendongak melihat pangeran tampan asal Hufflepuff itu tersenyum sangaaaaaaat ramah yang terkesan sangat _cool_, tapi Harry malah sebaliknya—melongo tolol.

"Hello, Potter." Sapa Diggory ramah. Tapi, Harry malah diam.

"Potter, _alright_?" Suara Cedric terdengar khawatir. Pemuda bermata biru kelabu itu menunduk, menatap Harry lekat, kemudian menyibakan poni liar Harry yang nyaris menusuk mata kodoknya.

"Oh ... y-yeah ..."

Diggory tersenyum lega.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Err ... _dunno_. Perpustakaan, paling."

"Oh." Respon Diggory, merangkul Harry, "Eh, tunggu. Kau masih bingung mau kemana, 'kan? Jangan ke perpus, di sini aja." Diggory mengajak Harry duduk di bangku yang tersedia di koridor.

"Harry ..." Suara Diggory terdengar lembut ketika mengucapkan _namanya_, membuat Harry mendongak—menatap iris biru itu.

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggagumu hari ini. Kenapa?"

"M-meng-ganggu? Ti-tidak ada," Jawab Harry bohong. "mungkin karena Kacang Segala Rasa Sialan, hehe,"

"Kacang sialan? Memangnya dapat rasa apa?"

"Up—sesuatu yang menjijikan. Ugh!"

"Up-upil?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Hei, aku juga pernah dapat rasa itu. Tapi, yang lebih parahnya, aku pernah dapat rasa muntah! Hahaha!" Suara tawa Diggory terdengar renyah, hingga setiap murid yang melewati koridor menatapnya heran. Ya, Harry juga heran. Banyak yang bilang, Diggory adalah cowok jangkung yang cakep, gagah, dan _pendiam._ Tapi, mengapa saat bersama Harry rasanya karakter pendiamnya itu hilang?

"Ced—"

"POTTER!" Entah siapa itu yang tiba-tiba berteriak, yang pasti membuat wajah Harry tampak semakin _badmood_. Harry benci teriakan seperti ini—apalagi sampai memotong obrolannya. Harry dan Diggory memandang ke arah yang berteriak itu.

"Ada ap—"

Bibir mungil itu langsung terkatup ketika sepasang iris merkuri tiba-tiba mengebor mata zamrudnya sangat dekat—persis seperti kemarin. Cedric Diggory yang di sebelah Harry tampak terkejut ketika si _blonde guy_ itu menggeser posisinya—dan menatap Harry _sangat _dekat. Jantung Harry memompa darah lebih cepat lagi, seperti kemarin. Bahkan dekat dengan Cedric saja (yang jelas jauh lebih tampan dari pemilik rambut pirang platina ini dan tentu saja Harry menyukainya) jantungnya sehat—tidak berdegup kencang.

"Kau cantik, Potter." Goda Malfoy menyeringai lebar, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Harry, "Tapi, sayang, sekolah ini khusus cowok. Hahaha!"

Suara tawa Malfoy bersama kedua temannya yang mengapit Malfoy—Goyle dan Crabbe—menggema ke setiap sudut koridor cukup memekikan telinga Harry. Harry mencuri pandang sedikit ke Diggory, tampak lelaki tampan itu menutup mulutnya—menahan tawa. Ugh, kalau saja Harry bukan _freshman, _dia sudah merapalkan _furniculus _ke si brengsek Malfoy ini. _Enak saja aku dibilang gadis, _bloody twat!

"Diam, Malfoy." Kata Harry (mencoba) sekalem mungkin, malas membuang tenaga hanya untuk menonjok satu-satu wajah menyebalkan mereka—lagipula juga malu dengan Diggory. Tetapi, suara tawa Crabbe dan Goyle makin membahana—seperti suara babon kelaparan. Sementara Malfoy menyeringai tajam, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Harry (lagi).

"Aku masih ragu kalau kau cowok, Potty."

"_Silly wanker_!" Teriak Harry kesal, mendorong dada bidang Malfoy yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Ced, ayo pergi dari sini, ada orang sinting!" Harry menggamit lengan kekar Diggory, kemudian beranjak pergi dari koridor. Tapi—sialan!

"Kalau kau memang bukan cewek biar kami buktikan!" Malfoy berteriak, sukses membuat Harry dan Diggory berhenti berjalan. Mereka berdua berbalik—menatap Malfoy.

"_Bloody git!"_

"_Follow me, nerd_!"

Dasi merah-kuning khas Gryffindor yang bertengger di kerah kemeja putih Harry ditarik paksa oleh si pirang.

"Hei, Malfoy!" Diggory menyentak, mencoba melepaskan Harry dari cengkraman Malfoy. Tetapi, lelaki berirs abu itu malah menepis tangan kekar Diggory yang nyaris menjangkau Harry.

"Ya, Diggory?" Nada bicara Malfoy terdengar meremehkan, membuat Harry ingin menjambak rambut platinanya—sayangnya, posisinya lebih lemah dari Malfoy.

"Jangan begitu pada Harry." Katanya dengan santai yang malah membuat Malfoy dan kedua 'dayang'nya kembali tertawa.

"Dih," Malfoy mendengus, mempererat cengkramannya yang membuat kemeja bagian atas Harry kusut, menatap Diggory sinis, "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang, Prefek!"

"Kau yang mengganggu kesenangan orang, Mal-foy!" Celetuk Harry kesal, meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari cengkraman si pirang.

"Diam, Potty—atau aku cium?"

Malfoy menggiring Harry entah kemana, menerobos Diggory yang bengong tolol, yang disusul Goyle dan Crabbe.

.

.

.

"_Get off_!" Harry merengek, berusaha keras melepaskan cengkraman Malfoy—sialnya, tenaga Si Pirang jauh lebih kuat—hingga akhirnya, ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya, Malfoy mengabulkan permohonan Harry—melepaskannya.

"Eh, di mana ini?" Tanya Harry bingung, yang dijawab oleh tawa Malfoy dan kedua antek-anteknya.

Harry benar-benar bingung berada di tempat aneh ini. Bukan aneh, hanya asing—karena Harry belum menjamah seluruh sekolah semenjak pindah. Ruangan yang cukup gelap dan hanya cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat ventelasi-ventelasi kecil sebagai lampunya. Dan ... agak bau.

"Kau ini bodoh atau—"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Draco. Buruan!" Bisik Goyle tepat di telinga Malfoy yang juga didengar oleh Harry. Harry menatap mereka bertiga curiga. Dia melangkah mundur, siap untuk melarikan diri. Tapi—

"Hei, mau ke mana, Potty?" Terdengar suara Crabbe di belakang Harry.

_Mampus!_

Harry benar-benar cemas sekarang. Dia memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras bagaimana meloloskan diri dari ketiga makhluk barbar ini. Malfoy berada di depannya, Goyle menjaganya di samping dan Crabbe ada di belakangnya. Sementara, Malfoy dan kedua teman besarnya menyeringai menang melihat wajah Harry pucat dan cemas.

"Kau tidak bisa ke mana-ma—POTTER!"

Malfoy cs dibuat bingung olehnya. Harry tiba-tiba lari begitu cepat bak kijang meloloskan diri dari singa. Dari kejauhan Harry bisa mendengar Malfoy menjerit kesal.

"_POTTER!"_

Harry terus berlari dari kejaran Malfoy, bahkan sampai menabrak orang yang berada di depannya. Dia berlari ke arah utara. Tapi, tiba-tiba air wajah Harry tegang dan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dia berhenti berlari ketika melihat lima orang anak Slytherin berbadan besar memblokir jalannya.

"Hello, Potter," Sapa Marcus Flint (yang berada tepat di tengah), menyeringai. Wajahnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari _troll_ bagi Harry.

"_Ada di sana rupanya_!" Harry mendengar suara Malfoy dari kejauhan. Sebelum Malfoy berlari ke arahnya, Harry sudah terlebih dahulu berlari melawan arah. Kini Harry dikejar selusin anak-anak Slytherin.

"Percuma kaulari, Potter!" Teriak Malfoy dari kejauhan. Harry terus berlari, tanpa mempedulikan selusin anak-anak Slytherin yang mengejar di belakangnya—mungkin juga ada yang mengejarnya dari samping.

Hingga akhirnya Harry berhenti berlari karena menubruk Roger Davies dan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya.

"Aduh, maaf." Sesal Harry yang ditatap tajam oleh Davies dan gengnya. Harry tak punya waktu banyak untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya karena segerombolan Slytherin semakin dekat dengannya. Dia mencari celah untuk berlari, tapi jalannya diblokir oleh Davies cs.

"Permisi, Davies, aku buru-buru." Mohon Harry dengan wajah memelas dan cemas. Davies malah tersenyum sarkastis.

"Tidak usah buru-buru begitu, Potter." Kata Davies kalem dengan nadanya terdengar menyindir.

Harry tidak pedulikan Davies kalau memang dia marah. Yang sekarang Harry benar-benar butuhkan hanyalah diberikan jalan oleh Davies cs karena mereka membuatnya terperangkap.

"Potter, Malfoy's _coming_!"

Harry benar-benar cemas mendengar suara Malfoy semakin mendekat. Dia berusaha menerobos Davies dan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya, tapi Harry merasa seperti domba yang lolos dari kandang macan kemudian terperangkap lagi oleh kumpulan serigala. Davies cs bersekutu dengan sekumpulan anak Slytherin yang ingin menjarah Harry.

"Davies, _please_!" Harry merengek, mencoba menerobos sekumpulan anak-anak Ravenclaw. Tetapi, mereka tidak membiarkan laki-laki manis berambut hitam liar ini lari begitu saja.

"Tidak, Potter, setelah apa yang kau perbuat ..." Kata Davies, mengekspresikan sakit hatinya karena merasa 'dikhianati' oleh Potter—tidak memilih Ravenclaw sebagai asramanya.

"Err ... bukan waktunya untuk menje—aaarrrgghh!"

"Kena kau, Potty!"

Keringatnya mengucur lebih deras ketika Malfoy mencengkram jubah belakangnya. Harry sudah seperti anak kucing yang dipegang punuknya untuk dibuang. Harry berbalik, terlihat Malfoy nyengir senang yang malah membuat wajah tampannya seram. Persetan.

"Malfoy, lepas!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku membuktikan kalau kau memang benar laki-laki!"

"Duh! Aku _laki-laki tulen_, _plonker_!"

"Oke, kalau memang laki-laki, tunjukan pada kami!"

Harry mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Lepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuhmu—telanjang! Ayo!"

Sorakan tanda setuju membuat gaduh Aula Besar. Semua orang yang ada di sana—yang sedang menyaksikan Harry dan Malfoy—sangat antusias akan keputusan Malfoy. Sementara Harry sudah panas dan merah—karena capek juga marah, seperti kepiting yang terlalu lama direbus.

"Buka! Buka! Buka! Buka!" Sorak semua orang yang menyaksikan dan Malfoy tersenyum bangga akan itu—orang-orang mendukungnya, sementara Harry merah malu.

"Ayo, Potty, tunjukan!" Kata Malfoy, masih mencengkram erat jubah belakang Harry, "Mau sendiri atau aku yang membantumu?"

Harry menatap tajam Malfoy dan sekeliling orang yang tengah menontonnya. Dia menyingkirkan jari-jari Malfoy yang mencengkram jubahnya. Secara perlahan, Harry membuka jubahnya yang membuat semua orang bersorak senang. Cara Harry membuka jubah (sebelum rompi dan kemejanya) membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana dipastikan menelan saliva mereka sendiri. Mereka semua (terutama Malfoy) tidak sabar melihat tubuh _asli_ Harry. Tetapi, ketika Harry melepas rompinya, dengan cepat dia berhasil menerobos orang-orang, meloloskan diri dari Malfoy.

"Sialan kau Potter!" Teriak Malfoy murka, "Kalian, eh, kejar!"

Acara kejar-kejaran itu kembali lagi. Harry berlari jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, meski resikonya dia akan kehabisan nafas lebih cepat. Harry berharap ada Ron atau siapa sajalah yang waras yang bisa membantunya meloloskan diri dari Malfoy Si Monster Gay. Tapi—

DUAK!

Harry menabrak patung nenek sihir bongkok bermata satu.

"_You are so bloody __**dead**_, Potter!"

Kedua kaki Harry terlalu sakit hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Dan, oh, _well_ selamat untuk Malfoy menjadi orang pertama yang membuat Harry ingin meng_-Avada-Kedavra_ orang!

Malfoy mendekatinya sambil menyeringai jahat, sementara Harry ... pasrah. Kemudian Malfoy berjongkok, menatap Harry sangat dekat yang berhasil mewarnai pipinya dengan warna merah muda. Dan ... entah ada setan apa yang merasuki laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu, Malfoy menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry yang berhasil membuat gempar seluruh murid yang menyaksikannya.

"_Welcome to _Hogwarts, Harry!"

Oh, ingatkan Harry untuk menebas kepala si sialan Malfoy!

to be (dis)continued ...

* * *

><p><em>Absobloodylootly<em>: slang-nya british artinya kira-kira sama kayak 'yes'

_Twat: _ini juga slang british artinya mirip jerk di amerika (tapi ini jauh lebih kasar, jangan dicontoh ya)

_plonker: _idiot

BIG THANKS for _choi leo goo_, shikakukouki777, _gredandforge_, Blukang Blarak, _nimbus2001_, aliff or alive, _St. Mungo's patient,_ park sehyun, _Aulexo,_ yves, _AR Keynes_ and silent reader(s) thank youuuuuuuu *bow* oh ya sama yang udah favorite/follow juga, thanks ya! :)

footnote: Saya ga mahir bikin deskripsi yang bagus jadi hasilnya GAJE MUEHEHEHEHE *dor oke saya pasrah, ini memang gaje segaje gajenya, maaf nyampah ya. Chap-2 ini masih belum nyampe ke judulnya duh -_- lagi-lagi ooc-nya kebangetan. hahahah. sori kebawa nafsu (?). sori juga malfoy-nya pervy, tapi sebenernya nggak loh, dia cuma sebel aja sama harry hehehe /tendang

Makasih banyak udah sempet baca apalagi kasih feedback heheh makasih yaaa *bighug*

Err ... review?

Ton of gratefully and apologize,

codetreasure


End file.
